


Only This is True; I Love You

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: What do you do when you realize you'd really like to kiss your roommate? You kiss them! Lance discovers this the hard way, but it goes better than he expected.





	Only This is True; I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/gifts).



> Juli, I was so excited to be your match for the Hance exchange! This isn't done yet....but I decided it was a good start! Look out for future chapters ;)

Lance lazily rolled over in his bed, half awake and drifting from one sleep cycle to the next.  _ Wait, why is Hunk’s desk lamp still on?  _ Lance, suddenly awake, propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look across the room. Sure enough, Hunk was still up and studying like a mad man. Lance shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. He stole a glance at their alarm clock, which read 2:34 am. 

 

“Hunk, you have to sleep, buddy.” Hunk practically leapt out of his seat at Lance’s voice, turning to face his sleepy roommate. 

 

“Oh, Lance….I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

 

“No, no,” Lance assured him with a dismissing wave of his hand. “Have you been up this whole time?” 

 

Hunk scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Yes?”

 

“Dude….as your best friend and someone who cares about your well being, I am telling you to go to bed. Now.” Hunk sighed and pouted slightly, gesturing to his pile of notes and reading he wished to get through before their test the next day (technically today, but that isn't the 

 

“Nope,” Lance chided as he slipped off his bed and made his way over to Hunk’s desk. “Bed.” Hunk obediently stood up, Lance taking him by the shoulders and steering him toward his own bed. Before crawling in, Hunk turned around to give Lance a proper thank you. 

 

“Thanks, Lance…” Hunk began. That was all Lance heard, because a realization hit him like a brick wall. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking, but Hunk was actually super cute like this. His hair was all disheveled, his pajamas were wrinkly, and he looked so exhausted and stressed, but it was strangely perfect. All Lance knew was he really wanted to kiss his roommate, so he did. 

 

It was a sickeningly perfect first kiss: chaste and hesitant, but enough to send Lance’s soul soaring. Their lips met just briefly, and the world seemed to slow down for them. They broke the kiss, both obviously breathless. Lance was absolutely certain he was blushing, and Hunk’s fond looks weren’t helping one bit. 

 

“Good night, Hunk,” Lance instructed with a smile before crawling into his bed. He subtly licked his lips and realized he could taste the potato chips Hunk had been snacking on earlier, which only made him smile more. 

 

“Night, Lance,” Hunk replied, feeling like he was in a daze as he laid his head on his pillow. Maybe he was dreaming? Surely he would wake up and have an embarrassing puddle of drool on his notes from passing out while studying, because there was no way Lance had just kissed him. It was too good to be true. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

Lance felt awkward about the kiss the next day. More specifically, he felt like he had made a mistake. A huge one. Hunk was his  _ best friend,  _ and not worth losing over something so dumb. Oh gosh, what if Hunk didn’t wanna be friends anymore? What if Lance had completely screwed everything up? His chest got tighter and tighter the more he thought about it, and it became hard to breathe.

 

On the other hand, all Lance wanted to do was kiss Hunk again. Preferably not in the middle of the night and not while they were half asleep this time, but he wanted it to happen. Was that completely stupid? Lance really didn’t know. 

 

Lance began formulating a plan. If Hunk wasn't so disgusted that he stopped talking to Lance all together, it should be easy enough to test out whether or not Hunk would want to kiss him again. Lance gave himself a pep talk and reminded himself to take deep breaths. He would see Hunk and lunch, and he could see what happens then. 

 

The minutes dragged by so slowly. Lance tried to distract himself with homework. He even stooped so low as to begin some chores, but it didn't work. He was too distracted and worked up to focus on anything. He found himself tapping a pencil against his desk repeatedly and watching the seconds go by on the clock. 

 

At long last, it was time to meet Hunk for their usual lunch together. Lance was trying to stuff his nervousness down, and for the most part it was working, but he still felt it. He tried to distract himself with his surroundings as he walked down halls and across campus, but he even found it hard to smile at acquaintances as they passed. 

 

Lance made it to the cafeteria, and Hunk caught him off guard with a warm smile. Lance had prepared himself for the worst, but it was looking like he was gonna do much better than that. The two ordered, making small talk with each other as they waited for the food. Then, they found their usual seat by the windows that overlooked the landscaped square in the heart of the Garrison campus. 

 

“So….about last night…” Hunk began once they were settled, somehow knowing what had been on Lance's mind all morning. 

 

“Listen, I'm sorry if it freaked you out,” Lance apologized.

 

“No, no,” Hunk cut him off. “I hadn't thought about it before, and it definitely surprised me, but it was nice.”

 

“Nice?” Lance was almost offended that ‘nice' was all Hunk could come up with to describe the experience of kissing him. 

 

“Fine….more than nice,” Hunk conceded with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. 

 

“That's more like it,” Lance agreed with a grin. 

 

*^*^*^*^

 

The two managed to make it through their big test that afternoon and, as per ritual, decided to have a movie and junk food night to celebrate. Lance grinning when he heard the keys in the door, indicating that Hunk was back with pizza. 

 

“So, what movie did you pick?” Hunk asked as he pushed through the door to their dorm room. 

 

“I wanna watch The Road to El Dorado.” Hunk smiled and nodded in agreement. It was their unofficial favorite movie and, even though they had seen it many times since they became roommates over a year and a half ago, it never got old. Hunk made up a plate of food for each of them while Lance got the movie ready to go. 

 

Once they were settled, the familiar opening song played, accompanied by the vividly colorful and bright opening scene. The movie continued as such and the pair ate until they were full and laughed at the movie’s jokes, enjoying the evening dedicated to not worrying about school work. 

 

_ I'd believe in anything were it not for you, showing me by just existing only this is true; I love you _

 

Lance found himself placing his head on Hunk's shoulder as the memorable Elton John song played half way through the movie. It was nothing new, but it felt different this time; the lyrics were getting to him in a way that they hadn't before. Lance took a deep breath, settled in a little more, and tried to shift his focus back to the movie. He wasn't interested in complicating things more than he already had. Not tonight, anyway. 

 

In the meantime, Hunk found himself trying not to stare at Lance fondly. He wanted to focus on the movie, he really did, but it just wasn't enough to distract him from the events that had unfolded within the last 24 hours. He was still completely shocked that kissing Lance hadn't been a dream. At least while they were eating he was distracted, but now….

 

At that moment, Lance looked up at Hunk.

 

“Everything ok?” He asked, still not sure even though the conversation earlier went well. 

 

“Yeah….I guess I just….” Hunk began to explain before cutting himself off. He knew he wouldn't be able to explain what he was feeling, but there had to be something he could do. Lance deserved an explanation. He thought for a second, took a deep breath, looked Lance in the eyes, and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. A second later they pulled apart, Lance speechless and his eyes still closed. 

 

“I-I don't….are you sure?” Lance managed, still very surprised. 

 

“I am,” Hunk replied confidently. Lance sat up straight and turned toward Hunk in his sudden excitement. 

 

“You're serious?”

 

“I don't know what being a couple would mean  exactly, but yes.”

 

Lance chuckled in response and settled back in close to Hunk. Hunk smiled and slipped his hand into Lance’s, their fingers interlacing like a natural fit. 


End file.
